Of Curiosity And Dwarves
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in AUJ- Kili is being extra mischievous when he spies something glowing in Gandalf's bags, and, despite warnings from his brother, delves in to see what he can find. When he drops a vial of glowing vapour it covers them both, leading to a new situation for them all... lots of cuteness ensues. Deaged! Fili and Kili, with fatherly!Thorin and company-Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well, this was originally intended to be just a oneshot, but it ended up taking a life of it's own, so I'm turning it into a multichaptered fic :) I don't know whether this has ever been done before, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**As said in the synopsis, this is set in the first film, where things were much simpler, in my opinion :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The day had been long and hard, traipsing over a mountainside that was littered with boulders the size of small huts. Once or twice they'd had to lead their ponies around the largest of them, in squelching mud and tall grass...now they were over it, and within sight of a small thatch of woodland.<p>

They had stopped just inside it, with the cover of large Oak trees to act as shelter from the colder winds now evening was settling in.

Fili leaned back against a tree, chewing on a string of grass. He watched the others as they gathered firewood or put down bedrolls for the night- Bilbo was settling down his blanket, and Gandalf was tethering his horse to a nearby tree.

He turned, snorting as he saw where his brother was- 'Kili you're going to break your neck!' He shouted up to the tree that Kili was climbing.

Thorin looked up too as he came to a stop beside his nephew. 'I'm not coming up there to get you!' He called, shaking his head. 'What are you doing?'

'There are apples at the top!' Kili called back, deftly climbing the tree.

'I'm sure he's got elf blood somewhere along the line...' Bilbo muttered to himself, peering up with a smile- he looked away as Thorin shot him a disparaging glance. 'Just saying...' He whispered, before busying himself with pots and pans.

'They're probably rotten, lad!' Bofur called up. 'Its way past their time!'

'Get down, I don't want you hurt this early in our journey!' Thorin finally called, shaking his head. 'Now!'

'But I can almost reach-' Kili called back, arching forwards, palm outstretched...

'Kili, now!'

'Got it!' Kili cried, before climbing down the tree, the apple wedged in his mouth. As his feet touched solid ground again he grinned from behind the fruit, brown eyes twinkling. 'See?' He chuckled, taking a large bite out of it before tossing it to his brother. 'No harm done!'

'One day you're going to do something that you think looks fun and you're going to come to serious harm!' Thorin reprimanded, his arms crossed.

'You worry too much, Uncle,' Kili shrugged, still smiling. 'I didn't break anything!'

'Not like last time...' Thorin muttering, shuddering at the memory still. 'Fetch some more firewood, you two- it looks like the night will be cold.'

'Alright, come on you- no more tree climbing!' Fili chuckled, clipping his brother round the head as he passed him.

'Race you to that bush over there!' Kili cried, before taking off at a run, laughing.

Fili rolled his eyes fondly before hitching up his breeches and tearing after him, grinning.

* * *

><p>The sky was a slowly darkening purple by the time they got back, laden with wood and bracken for kindling- Fili could see most people were dozing in front of the flames, talking amongst themselves and supping on their meagre meal. 'Where's Gandalf?' Kili muttered, noting that the Wizard wasn't in his usual spot- mostly it was a space off from the main group; the Wizard said he liked some quiet time away from Dwarves at least once a day.<p>

'Don't know, probably not far away...' Fili replied, dumping the wood in a pile and settling down on his bed roll- Kili, however, was walking towards the pack saddle that Gandalf had taken off his horse. The young dwarf's curiosity was sparked when he thought he saw something glowing inside the worn leather. Carefully, he undid the clasps and flipped over the cover. 'What do you think you're doing?!' Fili hissed in his ear, shaking his head as Kili looked up, wide eyed.

'Look, it's glowing!'

'Its Gandalf's- of course it's glowing! He's a wizard!' Fili chuckled, before giving the bag a proper look as Kili continued to point to it.

The pack contained a whole manner of glass vials and jars, leather jerkins and pots made of stone; some of them were indeed glowing. Fili slapped his brother's hand as he made to reach for one- 'Don't be stupid!' He warned, giving him a look. 'We don't know what any of it does, it could be dangerous!'

'What, Gandalf? Dangerous?'

'We don't really know him, do we?'

'Fili, this is Gandalf you're talking about!'

'Just...alright, one quick look, and that's it!' Fili finally agreed, looking behind them to make sure no one else saw them snooping. He had a bad feeling about this, but it did feel exciting at the same time, like they were children again.

Kili chose a large glass jar, full of a green glowing liquid. 'What do you suppose it is?' Kili asked his brother, holding it up.

'I wouldn't know, I'm not a wizard!' Fili shot back, rolling his eyes. 'Had a good look?'

'Just one more?'

'No!' Fili hissed, shaking his head, 'put it back!'

'Let go, Fili!'

'Kili I'm warning you-'

'- What do you think you're doing?' Thorin's words cut like ice, sudden and unexpected...Kili, who had been leaning over, arm outstretched to prevent Fili from getting at the jar, gave a sudden gasp and lost his balance- the jar slipped through his palm, smashing onto the rock face as Thorin stepped back, making to grab Fili too. It wasn't fast enough, and seconds later the dwarves all fell silent as a green mist suddenly enveloped the brothers.

Thorin watched, aghast, as the mist got stronger and stronger, before he couldn't see his nephews any longer. 'Fili, Kili!' He cried, shielding his eyes against the glow.

After what seemed like an age, the mist dissipated. Thorin walked forwards, eyes searching for his kin- his heart was in his mouth as he realised he couldn't see them.

A noise made him look down, and as he did he didn't know whether to be shocked or amused. He suppressed a snort as two small dwarflings stared up at him- one had a mop of blond hair, the other a shock of dark hair, unruly on their heads.

'It had to be you two...' He muttered before worry speared his chest. 'Where's the wizard? He needs to sort this out!' He growled. Bofur and Bilbo were sent for Gandalf, leaving Thorin with his nephews, both wide eyed and bemused.

'Are you both alright?' He asked them; by the looks of them Fili was around six moons old, making Kili little more than a babe at one years old- He gently knelt down, picking him up and holding him to his chest as the little one shivered. 'Balin, a blanket!' He muttered, before coming closer to his brother- Fili shrank back, a frown on his face. 'Are you hurt at all?' He asked him again, holding an arm out. 'Its Uncle Thorin, remember?'

'Where's Ma?' Fili asked in a high voice. Thorin closed his eyes, not knowing what to say.

How would he begin to explain this quest to a six year old? 'She's not here- I've taken you on an adventure, but you were sleeping when we set off,' he quickly said, smiling down at him. 'You've always wanted to go on an adventure!'

'Is Ma here?'

'No lad, she stayed home,' Thorin replied, holding out a hand, 'she'll be here at the end of our adventure,though.'

Fili took his hand, smiling up at him as he began to recognised him and the other dwarves in the scant firelight. 'Ok.' He said simply, looking around.

'Whats happened now?' Gandalf's deep voice cut into the awed silence- Fili held onto Thorin's jacket as the Wizard came closer, wary. Kili, who was still snuggled in Thorin's arms, gave a sudden cry. 'Shh, it's alright Kili,' he whispered, rubbing the top of his head to smooth the dark hair.

'Kili? How in- ah.' Gandalf trailed off, looking from the two dwarflings to the smashed jar on the floor. 'I see two curious dwarves got their just desserts, eh?' He muttered, smiling at them both.

'Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Gandalf,' Thorin snapped, 'what are you going to do about it?'

'Me? Do? My dear Thorin, there isn't a thing I can do till the magic fades, I'm afraid.'

'And how long will that take?' Thorin said through gritted teeth.

'It depends on how much of the vapour encased them-'

'The whole jar.'

'Well then, this particular vapour was used to re-grow certain dying plants, fungi, for example...an excellent idea if you are traveling alone or in dire need of a herb...'

'Gandalf, my patience is wearing thin!'

'I shouldn't think more than a few weeks, a month at best.'

'A month?'

'Or until they age back to normal, whichever comes first.' Gandalf added lightly. He peered down at the two little dwarves, eyes twinkling. He held out a hand to Fili, who slowly took it, eyes wide. 'My name is Gandalf, I'm a friend of your Uncle.' He smiled.

'Hello!' Fili replied, feeling braver now. 'I'm Fili, and this is my brother Kili!' He pointed to the toddler in Thorin's arms.

'Its lovely to meet you!' He chuckled, earning a look from Thorin. 'I've heard so much about you both!'

'Gandalf, I'm warning you...' He whispered, earning a deep laugh from the Wizard.

'My dear fellow there is no use getting angry! It's happened now- let's just get on with it, yes?' And with that he walked away, smiling to himself. 'But I am going to be keeping a special eye on my things with you dwarves around!' He called back.

Thorin rolled his eyes, before looking down at a pair of wide brown eyes, so like his sister's. Kili reached out and touched his beard, fingers scratching on his stubble as he grabbed the hair. Thorin smiled down at him, releasing his beard hair from the tight grasp. 'Well,' he muttered, now looking to Fili, who was staring around in wonder, like the little dwarf he had been.

'What in Durin's name are we going to do now?'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I'm planning for the brothers to age like human children in age, only because I'm really not sure about dwarven ageing. **

**As you can probably guess, this will have lots of cuteness, fatherly!Thorin, cheeky dwarflings, caring!bilbo and much much more!**

**I am also open to prompts for situations or things you'd like to see! Just drop me a PM or in a review :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for the reception on this, I'm glad you all liked it! This chapter is longer than I usually post, but I just didn't know when to stop it!**

**Enjoy...**

Thorin woke the next morning with a face full of dark hair and little fingers wrapped tight around his sleeve. He inhaled slowly, eyes wandering across from Kili, who was curled tight to his chest, cheek resting on his shoulder, to his brother- Fili was curled next to his sibling, snoring lightly. Thorin smiled despite himself, earlier panic now slowly fading to a peculiar sense of excitement, of wonder.

The sun wasn't yet fully up, and he knew what Fili was like when he was woken too early; he carefully peeled himself away from Kili, who merely rolled over and latched onto his brother, settling his head in his shoulder.

He watched them for a moment, a familiar love surging back- there was a certain type of love that comes when watching over children, which matures into a loving kind of respect when they grow up, he had always thought. He was almost glad he was getting another chance to relive it.

He remembered all the fun times they had, and also some of the not so fun times...he wondered what their childhood had in store for them all this time.

'Oh, Mahal...' He whispered to himself, shaking his head fondly before turning away and walking to a small tree stump near the fire. He breathed in the early morning air, sweet on his tongue, and savoured the quiet- he was very sure no one would get any silence once the boys awakened.

'Feeling any better?' A deep voice, light with humour, wafted over him. He turned from sorting out his pipe, eyes falling on Gandalf as he walked towards him, pulling on his hat.

'Yes,' he replied stoically, nodding once, 'I panicked for a moment, but I think that it has passed.'

'Good- they're not up yet, I see?'

'No, they always liked their sleep when they were proper dwarrows- I see no reason why they shouldn't be the same this time,' Thorin chuckled, now sucking on his pipe, the smoke drifting about his head.

No sooner had he said this, however, there was a high pitched yell from behind, and Gandalf laughed as someone small and blond jumped into Thorin's arms, knocking his pipe from his hands.

'Morning, Uncle Thorin!' Fili called, hugging him tightly.

'Morning, Lad,' Thorin chuckled as he was released. 'Sleep alright? Ground not too hard? I can get another blanket for you?' He asked, more than aware of his own cricked neck from sleeping on cold hard earth.

'It was alright, there was a stone but I managed to get it out!' Fili replied, shrugging, piercing blue eyes looking around.

'Good, is Kili still asleep?'

'Yep, I made a wall for him so he didn't roll away!'

'Good idea lad, let's go and see what's for breakfast shall we?' Thorin replied, making to stand up.

'Yes please!' Fili's eyes fell on Gandalf...he looked up, squinting in the weak sunlight. 'Morning Gandalf!' He called up.

The Wizard chuckled, ruffling his hair. 'Good morning, young Fili!' He smiled.

'Are you coming to have some breakfast, too?'

'Of course- I'm sure there are still sausages left!' He muttered, before the two of them wandered off, leaving Thorin feeling quite forgotten. He watched them go, chuckling to himself- it looked like Fili had made a new friend already.

A cry in the direction of his bedroll made him jerk his head around- he stood to get a better look, before his eyes fell on a squirming figure wrapped in his travelling cloak.

'By Durin, how I remember that sound well...' He whispered to himself, the endless nights of squalling babes rushing back from when he had babysat his nephews before.

'Morning, Kili...' He muttered to his youngest nephew, who took no notice and continued his crying, face red as he screamed.

'Come on then, let's get you up...' He chuckled, bending down and picking him up, cradling him to his chest as the little one hiccuped into his jacket.

He rubbed his back as he walked around to the fire, looking around in amusement as Kili's cries worked their charm as a slow but very effective alarm for the others. Bilbo sat up, hair askew as he stretched, 'What in the name of... oh.' He muttered as his brain caught up with the previous evening's activities.

'Time to get up,' Thorin called lightly, chuckling as Kili's piercing cries started to rouse his company.

Dwalin yawned widely, shaking his head ruefully at the two of them, 'I had enough of this when they were growing up!' He called back, memories of living next door to Dis flooding back. 'I suppose the little rascal smells the same, too?'

Thorin stopped at this,wrinkling his nose in anticipation. That was something he'd forgotten. He gingerly lifted the dwarrow higher, before sniffing the air next to his backside.

'Eurgh!' He cried, shaking his head as Dwalin fell into peals of laughter. 'Oh aye, he does!' He groaned. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'I don't know, find a puddle?'

'Dis was so much better at this than I ever was...' He mumbled, looking around for a good place to change Kili. He'd done his fair share of changes, especially with Kili (by the time his brother in law had passed, Fili was already independent in that area), but he never really go used to it.

Finally he found a stream, and after being careful to make sure that it didn't run into the place they collected water from, he knelt down to begin the task ahead.

He was glad they'd brought extra linen and cloth with them- admittedly this was to patch up injuries or carry food, but it would have to do.

He crunched up his nose as he began, his old trick of breathing through his mouth coming back in an instant- a few minutes later and Kili was sorted, although still wailing like an Orc in the throes of death.

'What's the matter now?!' He muttered, picking the child up again. Standing up he held him to his chest again, chuckling as Kili babbled in his ear.

He was quite glad he wasn't any younger- at this age Kili was just about manageable without him sending someone to fetch his sister.

He made a slow walk back to the others, where he found sausages sizzling and Fili sat with Bilbo now, eyes rapt as the Hobbit spoke. He grinned at the scene, and at the others, who were starting to mooch around, slowly coming to the realisation that they'd never get another lay in again until the two dwarves went back to normal.

'...and then my grand uncle Bobkin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, never to be seen again!' Bilbo finished, eyes wide. Fili shook his head, mouth open, before biting into a sausage.

His eyes swivelled around, lighting up when they fell on his Uncle and Brother- 'Kili!' He smiled, walking towards them. 'Why is he still crying?' He asked, head dipped to the side.

'I think he's hungry, lad.' Thorin replied, wondering what they could possibly have that could feed a babe as young as him.

'I've got half a sausage left?' Fili offered, holding it up.

'That's very kind lad, but he needs something else.' Thorin mused, now getting worried.

'Fear not,' Gandalf's voice wafted over to him. 'I am not a Wizard for nothing, you know...'

'You realise, Gandalf, that they both fed from the teat before?' Thorin replied, quirking an eyebrow and looking him up and down.

'I do not appreciate cheek, Thorin Oakenshield!' Gandalf snapped, before muttering some words under his breath. Seconds later and he had what looked like a water skin in his hands. 'He won't rely on milk for ever...give it a few more days and boiled water will more than suffice.' He instructed him, before handing it over to Thorin.

'Thank you.' Thorin nodded, before they both looked down as Kili seemed to sense food was near. 'Here we are...' He muttered, returning to his bedroll and sitting Kili properly on his lap. He started to squirm, but was soon placated as Thorin put the end of the skin to his lips- it was a bit awkward, but soon the little one had the hang of it, and was sucking away merrily, eyes roving the small clearing.

Thorin looked down at him, smiling as his eyes started to close as the milk did it's work; he needed to remember he was still a wee baby, and needed rests during the day.

'Are we going to be making a move any time?' Balin spoke lightly, eyes crinkled as he looked down at Kili on his approach.

'I haven't thought that far ahead yet,' he admitted, before looking down as Kili coughed and released the skin. 'Better?' He asked him, laughing as Kili lifted his arms up to his old friend. 'I think he recognises you,' he smiled, before shrugging. 'Want to hold him?'

'Please!' Balin beamed, carefully taking him from Thorin's grasp and holding him up. 'My you're a little rascal! I can just see it now- yes I can!' He gabbled, laughing as Kili did no more than burp in his face. 'Ooh, someone's got wind!' He cooed, moving him up and down lightly, pretending to fly him around a bit.

'Balin, don't-' Thorin warned, but it was too late- a gurgling noise followed, before Balin yelped in surprise.

'-move him around so much...' Thorin trailed off, biting his bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh as Balin stoutly handed Kili back, a grimace on his face and sick on his shirt.

'Oh yes. I remember it all now...' He stated, before wrinkling his nose and walking off to wash his shirt.

'Little rascal!' Thorin laughed, rubbing Kili's back. 'Better not do that to me, or I'm leaving you under that bush over there!' He added, chuckling. He placed him between his legs, Kili's little hands resting on his own, as he watched Fili interact with the others, making smiles appear on everyone's faces, even Oin beamed up at the little dwarrow as Fili gabbled directly into his ear horn.

Maybe, just maybe- and with the grace that all that was good in Middle- Earth, he thought to himself….

...this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So this will be where the proper story starts, with all the cute situations and story lines coming into play- I have over 20 written down, so this is going to be a long one...I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Once again, if you have something that you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo stopped by a tree, breathing hard. _Not again...I can't take much more_, he thought, leaning his palms on his knees as he fought a stitch in his stomach. He looked around, eyes darting left and right, even up and down. _I just wanted some peace, maybe a nap..._. There was a cracking sound to his left- he backed up against the tree, pressing himself into it so hard he almost became the blasted Oak.

'Come on...just get on with it...' He whispered, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

He waited. And waited. He swallowed hard, a frown beginning to knot between his eyes.

He leaned to his right, quickly scanning his surroundings. _Nothing yet. Maybe I haven't been spotted._ He stepped outwards, quietly moving round the tree-

'FOUND YOU!' Fili's voice screeched, making the hobbit jump out of his skin. He almost cried out, but managed to stop as his mouth opened, instead slapping his hand over it, heart beating like a drum. 'There you are you little...rascal...' He stammered, forcing a laugh. 'You found me! Again...'

'It was easy!' The little dwarrow boasted, giggling. 'I saw your footprints in the mud over there!'

'Oh, right...' Bilbo cursed himself. 'Now it's your turn, right?' He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back this time, just in case...

'Nope- I like finding, you can hide again!'

'Oh...alright...just once more, ok? I'm getting tired- perhaps ask Gandalf?' He said, wincing as his calf muscles began to clench in small cramps. This would be the seventh time he'd gone into hiding this afternoon.

'Gandalf already said no...' Fili replied, mouth upturned in a small pout. 'I think he'd be good.'

'Yeah...so do I...' Bilbo agreed, feeling impish. 'I'll play once more, and then we can go and find the others, ok?'

'But they're no fun! You are!'

'Well, thank you, but-'

'Please, Bilbo? Twice more!'

'I said once more, I believe.'

'Pleeeease?' Bilbo looked across into the blue eyes of the dwarf, at the way his eyes widened so much he looked like a puppy asking for a treat.

'Oh...alright- two more times and then a rest.' He caved in, but his lips twitched as Fili whooped and punched the air. 'Yay! Go and hide!'

'Alright...' The hobbit muttered, before traipsing off as Fili began to count.

* * *

><p>'Beat you! Beat you!' Fili's voice filled the small clearing as he raced into the middle near the fire, unable to control his laughter. 'Hobbits are really slow!' He informed Thorin, who was holding a dozing Kili on his bedroll as he ate an apple.<p>

He smiled at his nephew, but his smile grew more wider as Bilbo finally stumbled into view. 'Run you ragged, has he?' He chuckled, holding back further laughs as Bilbo tottered towards his own bedroll, shaking a hand in his direction and coughing. 'He's...too...much...' He managed to get out as Thorin grinned.

'He's a child, what do you expect?' Thorin replied with a snort, before carefully manoeuvring Kili so he was a bit more comfortable. This only seemed to aggravate him- he let out a long whine, before fat tears rolled down his cheeks. 'Sorry, sorry...' Thorin placated, holding him to his chest and rocking him. 'Shhhh….' He whispered, kissing his head and moving him around.

'Ah, that's the Thorin we knew...' Balin smiled from next to Bilbo, voice low enough so Thorin didn't hear him. 'Doting, that's the word I'd use.' He added.

'You wouldn't have thought so,' Bilbo replied.

'Aye, you wouldn't.' Balin agreed as they watched the leader of the company move in his bedroll to allow Fili to sit next to him, before putting a blanket around them both to keep out the chill. 'This journey is very important, but family has always been Thorin's number one priority.'

Bilbo nodded, before rootling around for his water skin. 'Never had any of his own?' He asked before he took a swallow.

'Never found the right maiden, he's told me,' Balin shrugged, 'he's still young...still got time.'

They stopped their conversation as Kili continued to cry, hands balled into fists. 'By Durin he has a set of lungs on him!' Ori cried, putting his thin pillow on his head and pushing the sides down so they covered his ears.

'That he does,' Nori laughed, shaking his head at his brother, 'you were just as bad, mind!'

Thorin looked down at the wailing Dwarf, panic rising. He'd just given him some more milk, and had only recently changed him, what more could a lad possibly want?! He carefully stood up, Kili's head tucked on his shoulder, and began swaying to and fro, rubbing his back.

'Can't you just press the off switch?' Bofur enquired with a grin from a tree stump, where he was busy whittling like he usually did on quiet evenings, 'should be right on the back of the neck.'

'Very funny,' Thorin replied, before closing his own eyes as the cries sailed through his ears. 'He always was an irritable child, full of cold.'

'He doesn't look ill- perhaps he is just tired?' Gandalf said, taking a bite out of an apple.

'But why is he crying?!' Thorin muttered, shaking his head, 'at least when they started before I could leave the house to go to the tavern...now I'm stuck with them.'

'Maybe a lullaby would help?' Nori said, shrugging.

'I don't think so.' Thorin snorted, shaking his head. He started walking up and down, just willing Kili to settle, but it didn't seem to do anything. He just carried on crying, eyes squeezed shut and oblivious to the suffering of the other campmates- even Fili was tiring of the noise; he was laying under Thorin's travelling cloak, covering his head against the noise.

* * *

><p>The only sound for a while as night settled in was the crackling of the fire, the chirping of crickets...and the incessant cries of a miserable dwarf. Bilbo stretched out on his bedroll, thankful that he hadn't yet had to cope with this- he'd probably have gone mad by the first day.<p>

He stared up at the moon, and the cloud moving over it, before his ears pricked up at a new sound. It was a low, deep sound, almost inaudible in the rest of them- he sat up, frowning.

Everyone else was either trying to sleep or was sleeping, by a grace Bilbo knew he didn't possess. Even Gandalf was dozing, but he'd pulled his hat down over his face to blank it all out, the hobbit noticed with a smile.

His eyes fell on Thorin's bedroll, but he saw with a start that neither he nor Fili was there, and there was no sign of Kili, though Bilbo could still hear him...he carefully crept towards the cries, and the new deep sound that seemed to accompany it.

He found the three of them tucked in a cosy nook by a tree, covered in cloaks to keep out the chill- Bilbo could now quite clearly hear that the new noise was Thorin...he was singing. He leant forwards, being careful not to be seen, but he couldn't make out the words- they didn't sound like the common tongue...probably dwarvish, he mused.

He moved backwards as Thorin yawned, but the absence of noise only made Kili more irritable. He cried out again, but this time he seemed more exhausted.

'Can I hold him?' The small voice of Fili carried in the wind towards him, and Bilbo smiled as Thorin sighed loudly, now as irritable as his nephew.

'I don't think it will do much good, lad. I think we should just let him cry himself to sleep.'

'Please?'

'I...alright...' He heard Thorin mutter, before a snuffling and crying Kili was handed over...within a few seconds of being in his brother's arms, he fell silent, the only noise being the occasional sniff.

He held back a snort as he saw Thorin shake his head, 'how in the...?!' He heard him mutter, astonished. The darkened figure of Fili shrugged, and cuddled into his uncle, who pulled a blanket over them a bit better, making sure Kili was nice and warm.

The Hobbit slipped away as he fought laughter, before coming back into the welcome circle of the fire and chuckling to himself.

He crept back to his bedroll, tucked himself into his thin blanket and closed his eyes, drifting into a now easy sleep now there was no soundtrack of crying dwarfling to accompany it, wondering of what the next day would bring for them all...

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you thought!**

**X**


	4. Questions and Rabbit Holes

'Where are we going, Uncle Thorin?' Fili asked, kicking the tall grass as he walked alongside the older dwarf.

'To get more firewood, lad.' He replied, hitching his already sizeable pile onto his arms better- he normally sent the others out to collect firewood, but Fili had been running around exhausting everyone throughout the morning, asking inane questions of Dwalin as he washed the pots and pans ready for breakfast, as well as bothering poor Ori when he was trying to scribe...he thought it was best for everyone if he took him out to rid him of some energy.

'Why?' Fili said, looking up at him with a nose scrunched in confusion.

'So we can put it on the pile with the rest.' Thorin answered, knowing exactly where this was going.

'Oh...why?'

'So we can put it on the fire later.'

'...why?'

'So we can get warm at night.'

'Oh. Why?'

'Do you like being cold?'

'...no.'

'Thats why.' Thorin answered with a nod, before stopping and stooping to get some braken for kindling. They started walking again, their pace slower to allow for Fili's small legs. Their walk was silent for a good while, before Fili pointed upwards- 'what's that, Uncle Thorin?'

'That was a bird, Fili.'

'What type of bird?'

'I'm not sure- Ori would be a better dwarf to ask.' Thorin conceded, aware he had now condemned his fellow dwarf to some questioning later on.

'Oh, ok...' Fili nodded sniffing. Thorin smiled down at him as the young dwarf held onto his sleeve and walked along, eyes roving the small wooded area they were in.

'Uncle Thorin?'

'...yes?'

'Where are we going?'

'I've already to you once!' Thorin snorted, shaking his head. 'You need to keep your ears open, lad!'

Fili giggled, using his hands to bend out the fleshy parts of his ears- 'they're open now!' He laughed, making Thorin chuckle as he pouted at him.

'Good!' He smiled, grinning down, 'do you want to carry something for me?'

'Yeah!' Fili exclaimed, stopping dead and looking up at him.

'Alright, we need kindling for the fire too-'

'What's kindling?'

'I was about to tell you!' Thorin teased, putting down his pile of wood before stooping to his nephew's height. He ruffled his hair before handing him a small clump of moss and small twigs.

'This is kindling,' he said, watching as Fili took it in his small fists and held it to his chest, 'it's for lighting on fire before putting it in all the wood.'

'Oh ok,' Fili nodded seriously, 'why?' He added, blue eyes knotted in a frown.

'Because it helps light the fire,' Thorin answered as he stood up and brushed down his trousers. 'Do you think you could carry that for me while I carry the wood?'

'Ok!' Fili nodded, a toothy smile showing as he grinned up at him. 'How much further do we have to walk?' He asked as they started walking again.

'Not very far,' Thorin said, nodding to a spot just up the path, 'once we get to that tree over there I can chop some more wood, and then we can go back and see your brother.' Thorin knew he'd left the little one in more than capable hands, but worry still bubbled in his chest.

He pushed it away in favour of a smile as Fili barked out a happy noise, and sped up a little. 'Race you!' He called back, before slowing and pouting as Thorin shook his head, motioning the heavy wood pile in his arms with his head. 'Maybe Bilbo can race you later?' He said, grinning inwardly.

'Ok...' Fili mumbled, falling into step as Thorin walked to the clump of trees he'd spotted earlier.

'Right, let's get some more wood.'

* * *

><p>'Uncle Thorin?'<p>

'Yes, Fili?'

'Why is there a hole in the ground?'

Thorin looked up, pushing sweaty hair from his eyes- he peered across the other side of the path at his nephew, shaking his head when he saw what it was. 'Its a rabbit hole,' he smiled, stretching his aching shoulder muscles with a wince.

'Oh.' Fili replied, nodding seriously from his spot on a tree stump. 'What's a rabbit?'

Thorin stopped mid swing, unable to control a snort- this was exactly like a repeat of the past.

'Its a...small...uh...grey- well, they can sometimes be brown...umm...it's like a big rat.' He stuttered, acutely aware that he'd never had to describe a rabbit to anyone before in his life.

'What's a rat?'

'Oh by Durin...' Thorin groaned, shaking his head, 'it's just an animal, one that eats a lot all the time- a rabbit eats lots of grass and...things.' He finished somewhat lamely, shrugging. 'Its probably asleep.' He added, before picking up his axe again.

'Oh ok...can I have a look?'

'At what?'

'The rabbit!'

'Its in it's house now, sleeping! It doesn't want a big dwarf like you stomping on it's head!' He muttered, preparing to take another swing- no sooner had he taken his eye off the inquisitive little dwarfling, Fili was up and stumbling over to the large- and relatively deep- rabbit hole.

'It goes down there and-' his voice was cut off as he tilted forwards on his toes with an alarmed yelp; Thorin turned to see his top half plummeting into the rabbit hole, a whoosh of dispersed air and a dull flump coming from his nephew as he hit the dirt.

'Fili!' He cried, abandoning his axe as Fili started crying, voice muffled as his face was smeared with mud when he fell forward.

He ran across the path to his nephew and grabbed the back of his trousers, pulling him off and away from the rabbit hole in one smooth movement- a bundle of blond hair hit his chest as Fili buried his face in his coat. 'Are you alright?' He muttered, giving him a tight cuddle as Fili struggled a little to get his breath back.

He felt the nod that his nephew gave him rather than heard it, but still had to stifle a snort- he was as clumsy as he remembered him as a dwarrow too.

'Let me see- did you hurt your hands?' He muttered, moving him into an arm's distance away so he could get a proper look.

Fili held out dirty, mud stained palms, before using them to wipe his mud-smeared face. 'They feel alright.' He sniffed, tucking them under his arms. Wet, blue eyes stared into Thorin's, who wiped the mud off his face with his thumbs. 'Good, at least you're not hurt.'

Suddenly, Fili looked round, horror stricken- 'uncle Thorin, did I hurt the sleeping rabbit?!' He cried, eyes wide as saucers.

'What, why would you think that?' Thorin asked, confused. He looked to the hole and saw that Fili had half-collapsed it when he fell in it.

'No, lad,' he smiled gently up at his nephew, wiping fresh tears from his face, 'you've probably woken him up, but you haven't hurt him...his bedroom is very deep underground, you see.'

'Oh, ok...' Fili nodded, sniffing as he gave him a small smile. 'Can we go and see Kili now?'.

'Yes, I think we should.' Thorin nodded in agreement. He shouldered the axe, and was just about to pick up his wood pile when Fili stood next to him, little hand still caked in mud held out for him to hold.

He smiled down at him, 'alright, hang on then...' He whispered, before unsheathing his dirk and carving an X into the nearest tree. At least he'd know where to come back to later.

He took the smaller hand and as they both started walking Fili leaned his head against his side, still sniffling, 'come on, let's go and see what Bofur's making for dinner, shall we?'

Fili nodded sadly, feeling a bit sorry for himself. Thorin made a face down at him, making him chuckle- 'I know...' He muttered, letting go of his hand. 'Race you!'

Fili's eyes lit up in an instant- 'yeah!' He cried, nodding enthusiastically. 'I'll give you a head start cos you're older than me!'

'Why you cheeky little...' Thorin grinned, before they took off running towards the direction of the others, the wood pile in the forest now quite forgotten.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**X**


	5. Hats and Magic

**Hello! thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this story, I'm really happy there are so many of you reading and liking it!**

**onwards, to more cuteness!**

After a small supper of bread soaked in broth, served with some greens Bofur had foraged for, a content Fili sat leaning against Bilbo, listening to another story as Thorin fed Kili. The younger dwarf was squirming in his uncle's arms, making it very hard for Thorin to properly get access to his mouth. 'Whats the matter?!' He asked, wiping his brow with a free hand. 'You're more slippery than a snake, lad!' He mildly chastised, putting the wiggling child back on his lap.

He caught Gandalf looking at him with humour in his eyes, smoking under his wide brimmed hat. 'What?' He asked reproachfully as Kili attempted to make another escape, 'what's the matter?'

'He's slippery because he wants to get down, Thorin.' Gandalf chuckled, tapping the remnants of his pipe on the rock he was sitting on before refilling it. 'He wants to walk.'

'Walk?' Thorin repeated with a quirked eyebrow, 'it's a bit soon, wouldn't you think?'

'They're not going to age like normal dwarrows- the potion will return them to their original ages a bit quicker than normal childhood.' Gandalf smiled, shaking his head, 'didn't I tell you that?'

'No, you didn't...' Thorin mumbled, shaking his head. He put down the skin of milk and carefully sat Kili down on his bedroll.

The little dwarfling looked up at him, breaking out into a smile that revealed a tooth Thorin was sure had not been there that morning. 'Well, I'll be damned.' He whispered, smiling down.

Thorin stood up, before looking around as he realised that the group had gone suddenly silent- they were all looking across at Kili, who was beaming up with huge brown eyes, his little chubby cheeks rosy in the firelight. 'So you say he'll walk now?' He muttered, turning to Gandalf.

'I'm sure he'll give it a good try!' Gandalf replied, sitting up straighter, mouth upturned in a smile.

'Alright...let's give it a try, shall we?' He said to his nephew, before turning to Fili to make sure he was ok; Fili was sitting with rapt attention, Bilbo's scarf wrapped round his neck to keep out the chill.

He turned back to Kili, who was still beaming up as though he didn't have a care in the world. 'Come on then.' Thorin smiled, walking to stand behind the little one before taking hold of his little hands. 'Ready?' He chuckled, looking at the top of Kili's head as he gently started pulling on his arms- Kili was slowly elevated into the air to rest on his feet, at once wobbly and unsteady. He let out an indignant cry and plopped back on his bottom seconds later.

'Oh.' Thorin snorted, looking across to Fili and making a face, 'maybe he should learn how to stand, first?' He muttered to Gandalf, who conceded with a chuckle. 'Perhaps, but it won't take long!' He warned, sucking on his pipe, 'he just needs practice.'

'Isn't he just a cutie?' Bofur piped up, grinning. 'I don't suppose I could hold the wee lad?'

Thorin wanted to give Kili another try at standing, but reasoned that if it took as little time as Gandalf said, he'd be up and walking before they all knew it.

'Not at all- but be careful, he's just had his feed,' Thorin chuckled as Bofur took Kili into his arms. 'Balin found out to his peril what happens when you jiggle a full baby!'

'Aye...' Balin nodded, nose turned up.

'Ohhh, you won't be sick on me, will ya?' Bofur cooed to Kili as he held him, grinning down at him. Kili didn't seem to be taking much notice of him, however- his brown eyes were transfixed on something else... 'Oh, I see what you're gawping at!' Bofur chuckled, wiggling his head from side to side. He chuckled as Kili beamed, before a hearty laugh broke from the small child, long and drawn out. Bofur couldn't help but laugh, and he did it again, grinning as the laugh started back up.

'I love a bairn's laugh!' He grinned to his brother,shaking his head, 'best sound in the world!' He continued to shake his head, causing the flaps of his hat to wiggle about by his head- Kili laughed again, before reaching out and touching it, still beaming.

'Now don't you be getting any ideas now!' He grinned, shaking his head again. 'I've had this hat here longer than the old you has been alive!' He said, before taking it off his head with a free hand and putting it on Kili's lap. 'But you can hold it for a while, ok?' He reasoned, chuckling as Kili ignored him in favour of clutching at the hat, the same big smile on his face.

'Bless him!' He muttered, before handing him back to Thorin with a smile.

'You're goin to have a fight on your hands to get that back!' Bombur said, shaking his head at his brother as he sat down again.

'Nah, I'll just get it back while he's asleep.' Bofur said, rubbing his head as a cold wind swept through his hair.

Fili yawned, mouth opening wide. 'Someone's sleepy!' Bofur grinned. 'I could have thrown an egg in there and you'd have caught it!'

Fili smiled, eyes fluttering shut, before he leaned against Bilbo again, jarring his arm as he went to take a sip of water. He rolled his eyes down at him, a smile on his face. 'Do you want another story?'

'No,' Fili shook his head, 'I'm bored of stories...'

'Oh.' Bilbo muttered, sniffing. 'You could go to sleep?'

'No, I don't want to sleep...I'm bored.'

'Oh right...hmmm...' Bilbo said, looking around. 'Can't help you then, sorry.' He finished, taking a bite out of the last of his bread he'd been saving.

Fili sighed behind him, leaning his head on his shoulder as he stared up at the night sky.

All was quiet for a few minutes, as Kili started settling down in Thorin's lap and everyone else was thinking about the day to come. Fili was just nodding off to sleep, but his eyes snapped open as a small, glittering orange butterfly flew past him.

'What...?' He muttered, jarring Bilbo again, who was just just starting to doze as he stared ahead to the fire. 'Whats wrong?' He muttered, clearing his throat.

'I saw a orange thing!'

'An orange thing?' Bilbo repeated, sniffing as he wiggled atop his bedroll. 'What orange thing?'

'Its was like a bird, but smaller!' Fili said remembering what Thorin had told him. 'It was all fluttery!'

'Fluttery?' Bilbo scrunched his nose up in confusion, before looking around. 'I don't see anything like that...' He ruffled Fili's hair before sighing contended, stretching, 'you've got such a vivid imagination.'

Fili huffed and crossed his arms, a small pout on his lips. He sat back again, and was just about to ask the Hobbit for a story after all when a green fluttery thing wafted past his head, followed by three more, all different colours. 'Look!' He yelled, taking hold of Bilbo's arm and jerking it strongly. 'There!' His cry made some of the others look up, and soon everyone was watching as Fili pointed to where the fluttery things had been.

'I don't see anything, laddie...' Bofur said, eyebrows raised- even Thorin looked up in interest, a sleepy Kili in his arms.

Suddenly, the air in front of the fire was alight with a cloud of multi-coloured butterflies, all moving and flying together. Fili's eyes opened in awe, and Bilbo choked out an amazed little laugh. 'Huh, never seen anything like that!' He muttered, before the whole group as a whole peered around the little brightly coloured butterflies, into a darkened corner...where Gandalf was sitting alone, staff in hand. 'Why are you all looking at me?' He smiled lightly, tapping his side saddle with a wink to Fili. 'I didn't just come here with potions and bottles, you know!' He added, before pointing his staff forwards- little chirping birds flourished into view, all different vibrant colours of reds and blues and greens, before they petered out with little pops.

Fili clapped his hands, blue eyes alight as he beamed with delight. 'More! More!' He begged, turning to the Wizard as Gandalf laughed.

'Just a few more, I don't want to waste them all!' Gandalf agreed with a smile, before getting more of his fireworks ready.

Fili quickly clambered to his feet and ran to Thorin, sitting down with a flump. 'Did you see the birds? Gandalf made birds like we saw!'

'I did see them! They were good, weren't they?' Thorin smiled, fixing his travelling clock around Fili's shoulders.

'Yeah!' Fili nodded, snuggling into his Uncle just as Gandalf started his magic once more- tiny little fireworks erupted in the clearing; purples, oranges, fizzing yellows- each Dwarf was grinning like they had turned into dwarflings as they watched the show... Even Kili looked up (albeit a little startled by the noises) but he smiled up as little white fireworks fell like snow in front of him, reflecting in his brown eyes- still clutching Bofur's hat, he fell asleep safe and warm in his uncle's arms.

Together the group sat around and watched the little show, suddenly content in a journey that they were sure would pose many dangers...but right now they had fireworks, they had a warm fire, and they had each other.

And that, in that moment, was all that really mattered.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	6. Catching Flies and Holding Hands

Thorin woke up the next morning to a large pair of brown eyes staring across at him- he jumped slightly, rubbing his eyes as Kili also jumped in shock, his face crumpling. 'Morning, Kili...' He muttered, voice still thick with sleep.

Kili rocked backwards from where he had been sitting slightly crouched, teetering dangerously to the side-Thorin reached forwards and grabbed him before he fell onto his face.

'Looks like someone learned to sit properly!' He chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

Fili, he saw, was still sleeping- he was sprawled on his back, mouth wide open.

'Bless him, he's catching flies!' Bofur grinned as he passed, wiping his face.

'Aye,' Thorin replied with a smile, chuckling. 'He'll be winging later, saying his throat is sore.' He picked Kili up, eyes lighting up as Kili moved his legs around to a standing position.

'Well, I'll be!' Bofur smiled, kneeling down beside the two of them. 'Looks like he's gonna start walking soon!'

'I hope so, then we can be on our away again.'

'You want to move...with two dwarrows?' Bofur asked, eyebrow quirked, but deep down he knew his leader was right.

'We cannot linger in a place for too long, you know that. We're sitting targets if we don't travel someone else.'

'You're right,' Bofur replied, standing back up with a small groan as one of his knees clicked. 'Shall I tell the grunts to start packing up?'

'Tell them to be ready, yes.' Thorin nodded, smiling across at his friend as he reached for his boots.

Kili looked round, beaming at him as he walked away. Bofur grinned and waggled his fingers at him, before disappearing into some bushes.

Thorin sat back, before laying back down and closing his eyes. Five more minutes. That was all he needed. Kili, it seemed, had other ideas- he clambered up onto Thorin's chest, little mouth creased in concentration.

Thorin resisted a chuckle, lying very still as his nephew dug his feet softly into his stomach to get more purchase.

He gently put his arms outwards, his eyes still closed- just in case Kili fell off and needed catching. He started to pretend to snore, knowing quite clearly how foolish he must sound to the dwarves wandering about in the morning air. At this moment he didn't care- golden moments like this was what he had loved when they were growing up the first time round.

He smiled mid-snore as Kili mumbled to himself, making funny little noises as his hands scrunched in the material on his chest.

Little fingernails dug into his skin, but he resisted an urge to wince or hiss in a breath- seconds later he felt hands on his face, moving around and scratching on his beard and stubble. He was about to gently lift off the hands when an almighty pain lanced through his face- Kili had taken a fistful of his beard and pulled tightly, almost pulling off the hair at the roots.

'Arghh!' He cried, tears springing to his eyes- he held Kili tightly as he sat up, rubbing his chin.

'Don't pull the beard!' He growled, wincing. He knew Kili didn't understand- but he understood that he had upset him by getting a bit angry well enough.

'Oh no, don't cry...I'm sorry...' He muttered, pulling him close and rubbing his back as Kili burst into tears.

A sudden gasp told him Fili had woken up too. 'Why is Kili crying again?' He mumbled, wiping bleary eyes.

'He's alright, Fili,' Thorin smiled across at him, shaking his head lightly. 'He just pulled my beard and I told him off a little, that's all.'

'Oh, ok...' Fili yawned, eyes widening as he took in the scene. Everyone was stretching and yawning, itching their backs and the tops of their heads as they gathered their things for the morning ahead.

'What are we doing today, uncle Thorin?' He asked, itching his shoulder.

'What?!' Thorin replied, still busy with a sniffling Kili, who was now red in the face. 'Oh, I'm not sure...why don't you help me see if we can get your brother to walk?'

'Ok!' Fili grinned, jumping up and pushing away his bedroll. 'Can we have breakfast first though?' He added, rubbing his tummy as it rumbled.

'Yes lad, we can start after breakfast.' Thorin chuckled, standing up with Kili, who had now stopped crying and sniffling, and was now holding onto the front of his tunic tightly, cheek on Thorin's chest.

* * *

><p>'Come on Kili! Come to me!' Fili cried, voice higher than usual as he encouraged his brother to walk to him. Kili looked across the area of grass between them, his wide eyes round- everyone else was gathered to the side of Thorin, watching as their leader attempted to relinquish his hold on his nephew's little hands.<p>

'He's going to go...' Balin warned, and sure enough seconds later Thorin had to grasp Kili's forearms as the little one tottered backwards.

'Almost!' Bofur said, chuckling.

'He's really getting the hang of it, though!' Nori said encouragingly, smiling down at Kili as Thorin re-balanced him on firm ground once more.

'Come on lad, you can do it...' Thorin muttered into his hair, ruffling it with a free hand before taking his hands once more.

After breakfast they had finally managed to get Kili standing and walking quite well- while someone still grasped his hands to support him, that is. This wasn't an ideal situation, as everyone needed both their hands to carry things- Bofur could only walk around for so long with Kili attached to him as the little one roamed the camp.

'Come on Kili!' Fili called again, holding out his hands with a broad smile on his face as he looked across at his brother, 'just walk to me!'

Bilbo stood with a smile on his face, just watching the situation- Gandalf was also watching with interest, puffing on his pipe as he sat on a tree stump.

'Right, ready?' Thorin muttered, more to himself than to his nephew. He carefully unclasped his hold on Kili's hands, eyes wide with hope as Kili teetered a little- everyone waited with baited breath, a sudden silence falling on the group.

Kili looked across at his brother, who was still standing there with his arms wide open. 'To me!' Fili called, 'this way! Come to me now!'

Kili grinned as he recognised his brother's face and voice...he lifted one little foot, mouth in a creased line of concentration. Thorin looked on with a slowly burgeoning smile as he thrust the foot forwards, following it with the other.

_One step. Two steps. Two and a half..._ Everyone let out a small grunt of laughter as Kili finally lost his balance and fell to the soft earth.

'You did it!' Fili screeched, running to his brother as Kili looked up at him, bemused at all the attention. 'You walked!' Fili added, falling to his knees and hugging his brother tight. 'I knew you could do it!' He whispered, giggling as Kili's head fell on his shoulder.

'Almost.' Thorin chuckled as he turned to the older dwarves.

'It won't take him long now, laddie!' Balin grinned, clapping Thorin on the shoulder as he drank from his water skin. 'It seems the wizard was right- it won't be long before he's running you ragged!'

'Aye, another thing to be thankful of...' Thorin muttered sarcastically, giving his old friend a wink.

He turned around as he heard someone utter an 'aww' sound- Fili had Kili up on his feet again, holding on to his arms as Kili shrieked with laughter, the little one kicking out his feet.

'Look uncle Thorin!' He called, blond hair falling into his eyes, 'he's walking now!'

'Aye that he is, lad!' Thorin smiled, looking at them with fond eyes. 'Be careful that he doesn't fall, alright?'

'I will!' Fili said, before he manoeuvred Kili around, pointing him to another small copse of trees near the camp. 'I'm going to take him for a walk!' He called back.

Thorin was just about to answer that he shouldn't really be taking his brother somewhere where no one else could see, but Bilbo answered for him. 'Hang on, I'll come with you!' He called back, before giving Thorin a smile as he walked past. 'I'll make sure they don't get into mischief!'

'Fine by me- it gives me a chance to rest!' Thorin smiled, squeezing the hobbit's shoulder gratefully. 'Thank you.' He muttered as he turned away; the sounds of his nephews laughing made him smile as they floated back to the group.

'No problem!' Bilbo chuckled, before breathing in deeply, readying himself for the onslaught of running around and games that he was about to endure...

**Next chapter- Bilbo might soon regret his decision to looking after two very hyperactive boys! Now Kili is starting to walk these next few chapters will get a lot more fun, with a lot more interaction with all the other dwarves ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	7. Mud and Puddles

'No Kili, come back this way...'

'Kili, come on here... No not in the-puddle.' Thorin sighed deeply as Kili let out a cry as he overbalanced and sat in the muddy puddle. After their little walk with Bilbo it had started to rain heavily, causing them all to shelter under trees, all their belongings hastily packed as the rain lashed down.

Thorin was thankful it hadn't been a thunderstorm- he really would have had his hands full then. Now it had petered out they had started putting their things back on higher ground, avoiding the large puddles of rain that has made little rivers in the grass.

'Come on...' He muttered, picking him up and putting him back on the floor, his back and bottom wet and covered in mud, 'I've just changed you and all...'

Gandalf chuckled behind him, shaking his head. Thorin gave him a look as he wiped his nephew down before taking hold of a hand. 'Come on, let's go and find you some fresh breeches.' He chuckled, before gently leading him over to his bedroll.

'Where's Fili?' He muttered, looking round for him. He was usually with Bilbo, listening as the hobbit regaled him with stories of times gone by, or simply pointing out flowers and creatures of interest. The burglar was indeed on his bedroll, but he was snoozing, with no little dwarf by his side.

'Bilbo!' He snapped as he passed, quirking an eyebrow as Bilbo started awake, eyes wide. 'Fili?'

'Oh, I think he went with Dwalin to get firewood.' He muttered, massaging his heart as he settled back down. He was still resting after looking after the boys- which consisted of running around chasing Fili, or walking around bent double so Kili could have a walk around.

Thorin suppressed a chuckle at the thought- he was sure Dwalin was going to soon regret agreeing to _that_ later.

'Come on, you,' he said, smiling down at Kili as his nephew looked up with wide brown eyes, a beaming smile on his face. 'Let's get you sorted.'

* * *

><p>'Mister Dwalin?'<p>

'Yes, lad?' Dwalin asked fondly as they ambled along slowly, gathering a little more firewood- the rest of it had been soaked by the rain.

'Where are we going?'

'Just a wee bit further and we can turn round, alright?'

'Ok!' Fili answered, nodding his head. They continued waking for a little while longer, until Fili looked round, a confused look on his face.

'Why is there still water everywhere if it's stopped raining?' He asked.

'Well...' Dwalin started to answer, 'because...because the ground only drinks so much water, and then it can't take anymore.' He said confidently, looking down at Fili- he stopped as he saw the little one looking up at him, horrorstruck.

'What's the matter?' He asked, hand going to his blade as his eyes scanned the forest for something- Fili clutched his jerkin, perching his feet on top of his worn leather boots.

'The ground _drinks things?!_' He repeated, looking down with wide eyes. 'Don't let it eat me!'

'Ach naw, lad!' Dwalin chuckled, holding on to him so he didn't fall backward. 'It canny eat you!'

'You said it drank the water!'

'I meant it absorbed it, laddie!' Dwalin explained, 'it just went into the ground is all, nowt to worry about!'

'So it's not going to eat me and drink my blood?' Fili asked, cautiously stepping back down.

'No lad.'

'Promise?'

'On my life.'

'Ok...' Fili nodded, looking down at the grass and puddles distrustfully.

'I think we better go back to the others in a minute, we've got enough firewood to last.' Dwalin grinned, ruffling Fili's blond curls.

'Ok...look, a river!' Fili shrieked, before pelting down the sodden grass.

'Wait, lad! That's not a river, it's just a puddle!' Dwalin called, growling in the back of his throat as the young dwarrow took no heed.

'Look, there's a bird sitting in it- it must be river!' Fili argued as the older dwarf caught up.

'Its just having a bath, lad- come on, let's go back.'

They both turned, Fili nodding his agreement- Dwalin sighed as he saw they'd walked into a mud patch. He lifted a foot, wrinkling his nose at the squelching that met his ears...how had he not noticed that? Probably too preoccupied with making sure Fili didn't drown himself, he mused.

'There must be a path here somewhere...Fili, no!' He called, closing his eyes with a small smile as Fili let out a surprised noise- he'd ran into the deepest pile of mud, and got himself stuck.

'Now look!' Dwalin called out, shaking his head ruefully. 'Now you have to wait till the mud dries and we can get you out!'

'No, no! Mister Dwalin please get me out! Help!' He cried, loud enough to wake the dead.

'Hush, lad!' Dwalin called, suddenly wary of turning round and finding Thorin bursting from the trees. 'I'm coming!' He added with a small chuckle.

He picked his way through the mud, mouth in a line as he avoided the heavier parts. 'Come on now, nice and steady...' He muttered as he reached him- he took hold of his arms and gave a pull, with Fili looking around with a worried expression on his face.

'Its not working!'

'Give it a chance, lad!' Dwalin grunted, pulling with all his might. Fili wiggled his legs as well, the squelchy mud sticking to his breeches like slime.

'Almost!' He called, making Dwalin chuckle.

Seconds later, and Fili managed to get his legs out- 'quick, over to the side!' Dwalin ordered, and Fili ran across the less deep parts of mud to a bit of grass.

Dwalin was just about to follow, when he realised with a grunt of surprise that he, too, was stuck fast in the mud. He mumbled a dwarvish curse to himself, shaking his head, 'Mahal...' He sighed.

'Are you stuck too, Mister Dwalin?'

'No, I'm just stood here to admire the weather!' He shot back, rolling his eyes.

'Oh...'

'Yes laddie, I'm a wee bit stuck.' He admitted, shifting his weight from one leg to another, growling.

'Do you want me to come and pull you out?'

'That's kind, lad, but I don't think you'll be able to get me out!'

'...do you want me to get Uncle Thorin to pull you out?'

'If you so much as take a step in the direction of your Uncle Thorin I will come right over there, so help me!' Dwalin warned, a stab of embarrassment in his chest. 'I can get out myself, ta.'

'I'll...wait here then.'

'Aye. Do that.' Dwalin muttered, before concentrating on the task ahead- at least he wasn't sinking, he told himself. '_Just a little pull here...'_ He muttered to himself, growling with effort as he tried to de-mud his legs. _One little pull..._ He grinned to himself as a leg came free, and seconds later he managed to release himself.

'Quick mister Dwalin!' Fili called, jumping up and down as Dwalin hurried to the edge, where he groaned again and began wiping mud from his trousers. 'These were fresh on this morning...' He muttered, shaking his head.

'Sorry...' Fili muttered, blue eyes to the ground.

'Don't worry about it, lad.' He smiled, putting a hand on the dwarrow's head and smoothing his hair. 'Nothing that a wash canny fix!'

Fili smiled up at him, nodding, 'can we go back now?'

'Aye, I think we should.' Dwalin nodded, but his heart sank as they eyed the mud trail that they still had to traverse. He looked down at Fili, before shaking his head with a smile.

'Come on, lad.' He chuckled, kneeling down in front of him.

'What?'

'Hop on me shoulders and we'll get back much quicker!'

'Ok!' Fili giggled, before clambering up on Dwalin's shoulders.

'Oh, I remember this well...' He chuckled to himself as Fili held tightly onto his head. 'This will be the only time, alright?' He added, bucking his shoulders a little so Fili was in the right place.

'Why?' Fili asked, bending forwards so they looked each other in the eyes.

'Because I'm getting old!' Dwalin muttered, already feeding his back protest. Give him a sword or axe any day.

Slowly he made his way through the mud trail, Fili holding tightly onto his head. 'Ease up, lad! You'll pull me scalp off!' He scolded, before carefully bending down to his dropped pile of firewood and gathering it to his chest again.

'Come on, that's enough adventures for one day...' He muttered, turning around and heading for the camp.

* * *

><p>'Where have you two b...' Thorin trailed off, all worry for Fili's wellbeing fading in favour of a smile as he and the others took in the sight in front of them.<p>

'Not a word.' Dwalin warned, a hard glint in his eyes.

'Look Uncle Thorin, I'm a bird!' Fili giggled, holding his arms aloft as he sat atop Dwalin's shoulders as he walked towards the camp.

'I can see that, lad.'

'I thought I told you to hold on?!' Dwalin muttered, rolling his eyes as Fili returned his hands to his forehead, 'that's better.'

'Had fun?' Thorin chuckled as his friend dropped the pile of wood. Dwalin didn't answer- he dropped to his knees instead, so Fili was facing his uncle. 'Mister Dwalin got stuck in the mud!' He cried as Thorin helped him down.

'I told you not to say anything!' Dwalin muttered, rolling his eyes with a smile as he stood back up.

'Did he?' Thorin laughed, looking to his friend, noting the mud on the both of them. 'I see.'

'I'm going for a wash...' Dwalin muttered, before he started walking away.

'Thanks for the ride!' Fili called after him.

Dwalin stopped and turned, rubbing his neck as Thorin looked down at his nephew with a smile.

'You're welcome lad!' He muttered, before turning away again to find a cleaner puddle for a well-deserved wash.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
